Zaryusu Shasha
Summary Zaryusu Shasha was a former outcast of the Lizardmen tribes, due to choosing the path of a traveler and engaging in contact with the outside world. However, when returning home for a visit, the forces of Nazarick declared war on the tribes, claiming the lizardmen only had days left to live. Zaryusu then underwent a mission to gather the forces of the tribes and put together a resistance to take on the undead army approaching them, and found his love at first sight, Crusch Lulu. He valiantly fought alongside the other tribe leaders, eventually defeating the initial army Nazarick had sent, and killing their leader, Iguva=41. However, they were later defeated single-handedly by Cocytus and put under the rule of Nazarick. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Zaryusu Shasha Origin: Overlord Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely 20s-30s Classification: Lizardman, Demi-Human, Green Claw Tribesman, Traveler, Fighter, Warrior, Sage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Talented Swordsman, Non-Physical Interaction (Can cause damage to Non-Corporeal targets), Ice Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, and Resistance to Ice Manipulation with Frost Pain Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Considered to be the strongest Lizardmen warrior among all the tribes, which would include Lizardmen who could take out Fourth-Tier Summons and take hits from Third-Tier magic such as Fireball and Lightning. Killed Iguva=41, an Elder Lich capable of doing this) Speed: Supersonic (Shouldn't be too far behind characters like Brain Unglaus, who can fight people capable of producing sonic booms) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Athletic Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ (Frost Pain could kill Iguva=41 with only one or two hits) Durability: Small Building level+ (Can take hits from Zenberu Gugu and other strong lizardmen warriors, who could damage and kill fourth-tier summons) Stamina: High. Lasted long against Zenberu in a fight despite getting reasonably injured, and was the last person to be killed by Cocytus in their final battle against the forces of Nazarick Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters with Icy Burst Standard Equipment: *'Frost Pain:' Zaryusu's signature sword, and one of the legendary Lizardmen artifacts. With every hit, it inflicts frost-based damage, freezing over body parts of the target. Outside of functioning as a high-quality weapon that can harm some of the fodder characters of Nazarick, it has a special ability: Icy Burst. This ability can be activated three times a day, freezing everything within a large radius and causing fast-moving mists to form around him. The freezing effect is even potent enough to negate fire spells. Due to the ice resistance Frost Pain grants its user, Icy Burst leaves them unharmed. Intelligence: Was able to convince the tribes around his to join him in a fight against Nazarick, and outsmarted Zenberu in a fight by strategically using Frost Pain. Was able to close in on and attack Iguva=41 by using a number of distractions, and managed to land a single hit on Cocytus Weaknesses: Without Frost Pain, he would have a weakness to extreme colds due to being cold-blooded. Similarly, extreme heat should be fatal, although he can use Icy Burst to negate this. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lizards Category:Good Characters Category:Warriors Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Ice Users Category:Heat Users Category:Overlord Category:Tier 9 Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Adults Category:Married Characters Category:Sages